


Secrets Within

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Fluffy Arc [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Busted, F/M, Parental entertainment, crazy akuma, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: When an akuma transforms people into what they are on the inside Marinette and Adrien realize something very important as to who they are down to their very cores.Part 6 of fluffy arc.





	1. Chapter 1

It was something Marinette found pretty and Adrien had to admit he liked it too initially. Now it represented frustration and temptation. The object in question… a hair pin. 

They had gone to the opening of the Shattered Iron statue as a date. Figuring that since the married couple had been akumafied over the statue they as Ladybug and Chat Noir had a duty to see what all the fuss had been about. The statue had been stunning and interesting to see since it transformed as you walked around it. From the front it was two dragon like creatures circling one another and if you looked at it from the back the statue transformed to be two humans with wings caught in the same circling motion. As you walked around the sides the forms dissolved into bits of shattered metal and glass hence their chosen name Shattered Iron. It was a stunning work of art and they were more than happy to show up at the unveiling of the statue. Overall it ended up being a fairly large venue with other artist setting up booths in the nearby court yard to sell their wares. Of course the super hero duo were welcomed and thanked profusely by all the people there but none so much as the once akumafied victims since Miraculous Cleanse had fixed their statue. Once the unveiling was over with they had perused the stalls and that’s when she had found the hair pin. Marinette had wanted to switch up her hairstyle a little and the pin was part of the Shattered Iron wares. It was a long bronze rod that had thin chains that connected to three brightly colored faceted glass balls on the end. The balls swung free and to her delight she also discovered a tiny bronze bell that looked like Chats attached to the balls. It was pretty and cute so when she showed it to him in her palm Chat had given her an excited thumbs up without even realizing the mistake he had made. 

To be honest the first time she wore it he had been stunned by how she looked with her hair all bundled up. She had looked older, more beautiful, more…something. The bun look as he so dubbed it had left him speechless and he hadn’t even noticed the hairpin. This was the second time she had worn it and she hadn’t even meant to. Marinette had been late getting into class and in her rush she had forgotten to grab two hairbands. Her hair was getting longer these days and she hadn’t wanted it getting in her way especially since they had science lab earlier that day and their teacher didn’t appreciate loose hair around fire. There was no time to go back home and for a moment she resigned herself to wearing a ponytail when she remembered the hair pin still in her bag. With a smile she had bundled her hair into a bun placing the pin just right so the dangling balls swung free with every movement of her head. 

It was two classes later that Adrien had arrived late from something his father had planned and he had been happily surprised to see her hair up once more. Adrein had loved the look until they broke off into pairs to work on an in class project. With a grin Alya had switched seats with him and he had been in heaven sitting next to the love of his life until she turned away from him to get something out of her bag. Sun light streaming in from the windows hit the shiny little balls catching his attention and so far he had yet to regain it. 

Every time she moved her head the little balls moved glinting in the light as they swung back and forth. The dam thing was taunting him he could just feel it and to make it worse they chinked as they swung making a pleasant tinkling sound that Adrien knew only he could hear. He wanted to paw at the stupid little balls make   
them swing and chime and…

“Adrien are you ok?” Marinette asked a look of concern crossing her features as she turned to face him fully. The shiny baubles vanished behind her head and Adrien stiffened as he realized he had been staring. 

“Yeah sorry I was uh distracted.” Adrien muttered cursing Plagg and his cat tendencies that came with him. 

Marinette blushed and turned once more looking back down at the work sheet. The balls came swishing back into his peripheral vision chinking as they swung free. He glanced at them meaning to look away swiftly once more. Instead his eyes were pinned to them as they danced and it was only after his fingertips tapped one of them that he realized he had lost to his inner Chat once more. The little bell chimed audibly as he swatted at it and Marinette twitched, swiftly looking up causing his hand to brush her cheek as she turned. Adrien yanked his hand away blushing furiously once more and finally turned his attention to the worksheet before him. He kept his eyes pinned on the worksheet for the rest of the period and not on the bright dancing balls that glittered drawing his attention and… 

Adrien huffed shaking his head irritably not seeing the concerned glance Marinette gave him. The bell rang and Adrien was off like a shot not even thinking of where he was supposed to be going next. By the time Adrien finally remembered he had math next he was almost late. Thankfully he arrived in time and Marinette handed him his bag which he had forgotten in his previous class. Thanking her with a smile he climbed up the one step and sat behind her in his seat for this class.   
It was then that Adrien realized his error, he sat behind Marinette, behind those bright colorful stupid balls that swung with every twitch of her head. Nails dug into desk and Adrien could practically feel his body vibrating with the desire to pounce. Pounce and play and swish the baubles across the floor to pounce again and… A hand descended on his shoulder making him yelp in surprise as he tried and failed to leap to his feet. His feet had been tucked under the chair legs while he was sitting and feet tangling with the chair legs Adrien fell over sideways pulling the chair down as he crashed to the floor with a clatter making the whole room freeze. 

“Mr Agreste!” Their teacher cried shocked and Adrien glanced up to see Nino hand hanging in the air a confused, shocked expression in place. 

“Dude?” Nino whispered and Adrien felt his face flush.

Marinette was at his side in an instant, a look on her face that screamed Ladybug protection mode. Before he could say a word she pressed a hand to his forehead then turned to the teacher. 

“I think he has a fever. May I take Adrien to the nurses office?” Marinette asked 

Their teacher nodded still looking confused while Marinette hauled a stunned Adrien to his feet, grabbed their bags, and pulled him out the door. 

“Ok tell me what’s going on.” Marinette said as they walked down the hall. 

Adrien sighed keeping up with her as he tried not to think about the swaying balls in the back of her hair. It was harder than he thought since it had the little bronze bell that chimed with every step she took drawing his attention right back to the accursed thing. 

“I… well…” Adrien muttered distractedly his hand rising on its own to swat at the baubles. They chinked and Marinette twisted to look up at him seeing the way his eyes followed the hair stick. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she froze midstep causing Adrien to run into then trip over her. He yelped bounced onto the balls of his feet and fell forward landing on all fours before he could face plant. 

“Marinette…” Adrien whined as he twisted around knowing that she knew he hated it when she stopped without warning.

Marinette dropped into a crouch before him and reached back pulling the stick from her hair. Her hair dropped loose around her shoulders framing her pretty face and Adrien felt what little annoyance he had flee his mind altogether. She was stunning with her hair down and he reached forward from his own crouch ready to pull her into his arms when the sunlight struck the hair stick. It shimmered across the balls making rainbows and the bell tinkled pleasantly as they jerked and shifted in the light. He batted at them a smile growing on his face letting a frustrated mewl out as they moved out of his reach. They disappeared behind a back and Adrien pounced wanting the baubles back. 

Laughter bubbled up from underneath him and with growing horror Adrien realized he had pounced on Marinette without thinking. She laughed harder at the look on his face and Adrien felt his face light on fire in embarrassment. 

“You have been chasing my hair stick all morning!” Marinette exclaimed between giggles. “That’s why you have been so distracted! Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

Adrien now in control once more shifted off her and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he helped her sit up. “I didn’t notice them last time you wore it and it was just sudden and random. I just couldn’t control it this time.” 

“That’s because you never play.” Plaggs voice said as he peered out of Adriens pocket at Marinette. 

“Play?” Marinette asked slipping the hair stick into her bag before Adrien could catch sight of it again.

“Yes play. Kittens need to play even if they are not allowed by their parents. Since Mr. Stick in the mud here never lets his playful cat instincts out they are bleeding through to his everyday life.” Plagg answered

“Oh.” Marinette said quietly “Is that why you practically vibrate whenever I pull yarn out?” 

“Yes.” Plagg answered as Adrien said “No.”

Marinette snickered and pulled the hair stick from her bag watching as Adreins eyes then Plaggs caught sight of it. She waved it slightly and Adriens hand snapped up to swat at it. Plagg zoomed from his pocket to tangle in the chains and Adrien gave a grumpy sounding hiss at the sight. Plagg twisted in the chains to return a hiss and for several seconds the air was filled with unhappy hissing. Marinette busted out laughing lowering the hair stick and Plagg to her lap snapping Adrien back to normal. 

Adrien groaned and fell back onto his butt face in his hands. Plagg on the other hand wiggled through the chains to fasten his teeth onto one of the balls causing an unpleasant squeak to emerge from his jaws. 

“Plagg don’t try and eat it!” Tiki cried as she flew from Marinette purse to swat the cat kwami on the head. 

“But its shiny and I want to keep it!” Plagg answered 

Tiki sighed and looked up at Marinette who as of yet hadn’t stopped laughing.   
“You should buy some cat toys together otherwise this will start happening more.” Tiki said 

“We will right after school.” Marinette said between giggles as she nodded her head. 

Tiki pulled Plagg off the hair stick and swiftly Marinette hid it in her school bag while Tiki dragged Plagg back into her purse promising pats to make him go with her.  
Adrien still sat across from her head in his hands and Marinette crawled forward to wrap him in a hug. 

“I am a human being. Not a cat. Why am I having trouble controlling this?! Especially when you don’t!” Adrien cried pressing his face into Marinette shoulder.   
Marinette rubbed a hand through his soft hair with a sigh. She had an idea why but she wasn’t sure if she should tell him. Seeing that he was so upset though, Marinette decided it would probably be for the best if she told him her idea.

“I think its because you never let yourself just have fun.” Marinette whispered “I mean don’t get me wrong you have fun with me when we go on dates and when you hang out with Nino but for the most part you always have to act so reserved. When you are Chat though… you’re free and I think bottling up that side of yourself is what’s causing the issue. Plus I do have issues I just channel it differently. I garden and drink flowery tea and I really can’t stand the cold anymore.” 

Adrien pulled back as she trailed off to stare Marinette in the eyes. Then all at once he slow blinked at her making a smile spread across her face. With a giggle Marinette returned the blink and Adrien buried his head into her hair hiding his bright red face as he sighed into her shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes then Adrien climbed to his feet pulling Marinette up with him. 

“Lets go buy some stupid cat toys.” He said and Marinette looked up at him surprised. 

“You want to skip school?” she asked shocked to say the least. 

“It’s a half day, lunch is next anyways and I have a photo shoot later so now is the perfect time. Plus we have been out of class long enough that if we go back now it will look weird.” Adrien answered

Marinette chuckled “Alright kitty. Lets get you some toys. After all I’d hate to see you get into my yarn box as you are now.”

Adrien felt himself blush at her words even as they started to walk forward towards the school entrance. Together they left the school aiming for a pet shop that was nearby. The store was cute and quite small but they had a surprisingly decent selection of cat toys. Adrien had a few issues with the feathered toys and Plagg didn’t help one bit since he thought it was funny to shove the feathered ends of some of the toys in Adriens face causing him to sneeze and curse. Tiki finally snatched him away and dragged him back into Marinetts purse letting the two teens shop in peace. After a bit of searching they got a selection of toys that caught Adreins attention including a laser pen that had him twitching the moment she turned it on. Plagg was obsessed with a chunky mouse toy and overall they left the store satisfied.  
“Do you want to bring some of the balls home with you to batt around?” Marinette asked as they walked to her house.

Adrien shook his head. “No if they were found then it would cause some questions to come about that I’d rather not answer.”

Marinette smiled “I guess you will have to get you fill when you come over then.” 

It was strangely quiet outside as they made their way to her house and after a moment Marinette realized that there were no people in the park. It was unsettling and glancing up at Adrien she realized he seemed to feel the same way. They paused as one just before they reached the door of the bakery looking around. 

“You don’t think…” Adrien began just as the door to the bakery blew open. 

“There you kids are! Hurry and get inside there is an akuma attack taking place!” Tom snapped grabbing the surprised teens before they could move and dragged them inside.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her name was Lark and she was a year younger than most kids in her grade at Collège Françoise Dupontt. She had skipped a grade and because of the age difference, as well as her high intelligence she wasn’t at home chatting with other students. For the most part she avoided other people in the school except for Rose or Marinette who were always kind and more than happy to share whatever sweets they had that day. She tried to avoid Chloe though who seemed to enjoy tormenting anyone she could get her perfectly manicured claws on. As lunch rolled around Lark realized that it was another one of those days where Chloe was in rare form. Apparently her Adriekins wasn’t feeling well and his wanna be girlfriend Marinette had helped him from class only to disappear from school altogether. Lark scoffed at the screeching. Marinette was one of the nicest people she had ever met and she could see from the way Adrien looked at her that they really did love each other. She was getting up from her seat when Chloe stormed by knocking her over. 

“Hey!” Lark cried as she hit the ground and her stuff scattered. 

“Ugh! Watch it you little brat!” Chloe shrieked.

Lark climbed to her feet “You ran into me Queen B so back off!” she snapped back even as she bent over and started to pick her things up off the ground. 

“How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who my Daddy is?” Chloe shrieked hands going to her hips even as her face turned red.

Lark glanced up. “Yes and I don’t care. Go scream at someone else.” Picking up a book off the ground she stood upright as Chloe gave a wordless snarl. 

The hand came out of nowhere slamming into the side of her face and sending her crashing back to the ground. Lark laid there stunned as her face stung and Chloe glared down at her. Then all at once rage surged through her. 

“How dare you slap me you self centered…” Lark cried surging up off the ground even as she chucked the book in her hand at Chloes head. 

Alarm flashed across the Chloes face as she ducked and stumbled back. Most students were cowed by words alone and when she did strike usually tears and sobs filled the air. No one ever tried to strike back especially not smaller younger students. When she realized Lark hadn’t been cowed by the blow and was instead furious Chole let out a squeal of fright before she took off running shouting for Sabrina. Thankfully for Chloe Sabrina managed to get in between them and Lark crashed into her falling to the ground for the third time in two minutes. 

“Um sorry but you should calm down and please don’t hurt Chole!” Sabrina babbled trying to grab hold of Lark and calm her down. Furious and seeing Chloe vanish around the corner of the building Lark shoved Sabrina away and got to her feet once more. 

“I won’t hurt her I’m going to kill her!” Lark snarled as she took off across the courtyard turning the corner a moment later. She didn’t even see the butterfly land on her hairband but she froze as a voice entered her mind. 

“I am Hawkmoth and your rage is a force to be reckoned with my dear. Tell me what seems to be troubling you?” Hawkmoth asked 

“I’m tired of Chloe always doing what she wants and never facing the consequences of her actions.” Lark snapped feeling her fury building to new heights.

“Ahhh… yes. I can give you the power to reveal what she really is down to her very core. All I ask in return is for you acquire Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous. Does that seem like a fair trade Exposer?” Hawkmoth asked 

“Yes Hawkmoth.” Lark answered and the fury within burst forth coating her in darkness.   
……………

Adrien and Marinette were stuck inside. Tom had yanked them in before either could even think of running much less coming up with an excuse to allow them to go after the akuma. 

“How do you know there is an akuma attack?” Marinette asked and Adrien was glad she said something first. Adrien had wanted to ask but Tom was still a very friendly terrifyingly large man who’s daughter he was dating. 

“Its on the news sweetheart. It started at your school apparently but it’s now moved out into the street.” Tom answered swiftly shepherding them away from the glass front windows. 

Marinette and Adrien shared an exasperated look. ‘Last time we skip school huh?’ Marinette mouthed and Adrien managed to hold in a snicker before they were shepherded up the stairs into the main house. 

The TV was on in the living room and Sabine smiled at the two kids when she saw them come in. 

“I see Tom found you two. Apparently the attack started at your school. Was school ok?” Sabine asked and Adrien nodded mutely as Marinette gave her mom a hug. 

“School was fine mama we left during lunch and missed all the action.” Marinette answered 

“Mmmm” Sabine murmured as she glanced at the TV screen. “I think its chasing someone.” 

Marinette and Adrien came around to see what she was talking about while Adrien muttered “A dozen cookies says its Chloe.”

A blond haired girl was running down the street hands in the air screaming and Marinette sighed. “What did she do now?” 

Sabine looked between the two teens and barely hid a smile. They didn’t seem to be surprised by the fact that one of their classmates was being chased by an akuma. 

The camera panned from Chloe to the actual akuma and Marinette muttered “That’s new…” 

The girl was colorful to be blunt. A large pouch sat on her one hip while poofy pompom like balls covered her shoulders wrists ankles and what Marinette assumed were some kind of shorts. The pompoms were all rainbow colored and detachable if what they were watching was correct. A crème one piece suit covered everything that the pompoms didn’t and a vibrant purple hairband sat nestled in the akumas super curly rainbow colored hair. Marinette and Adrien shared a look as he came to stand beside her both of them realizing at the same time where the akuma was hidden. 

“I am Exposer and I shall reveal who you really are Chloe!” The akuma yelled jovially as she jumped over cars in her pursuit of Chloe. A flung pompom exploded as it landed and suddenly the car it struck vanished in a rainbow cloud while Chloe sprinted away screaming once more. A savage smile lit up the Exposers face and she happily pursued ignoring everyone and everything else. 

Marinette gripped Adriens hand hard she didn’t like Chloe but she didn’t want to see her or anyone else injured and since Chloe was running towards the heart of Paris they both knew it was a matter of time before someone got caught in the crossfire. 

“Lets see if the Ladyblog has any more info!” Marinette said and pulled Adrien towards the stairs to her room. 

Sabine watched them go a small smile on her face. “Are you kids hungry? I’ll have some lunch ready in about an hour for you.” 

“Ok great we will be in my room being quiet or watching a movie and stuff so don’t worry bye!” Marinette answered dragging Adrien up her stairs. 

The trap door slammed shut behind them and Marinette tossed the cat toys up onto her bed as she ran to the computer.

“Uh Marinette?” Adrien asked confused looking towards her skylight wondering if they were going to go after the akuma or not. 

“You transform, see if you can spot where they are and get moving. I’ll follow in just a second. I’m putting on a movie so my parents don’t investigate a lack of sound.” Marinette answered 

“Smart.” Adrien murmured earning a smile and wink from Marinette “Plagg claws out!” 

One flash of green light later and Chat sprang up onto her bed in a single bound, opened her skylight, and vanished out onto her balcony. Meanwhile Marinette clicked a random movie as soon as her computer started up and made sure the speakers were loud enough that it could be heard through her door but not be disruptive. 

“We are going to have to be really quick with this battle. If my parents come up and find us missing they will have a fit!” Marinette hissed as Tiki floated up beside her ear. 

“Well you have an hour at least and it seems like you already know where the akuma is so it shouldn’t be too hard right?” Tiki asked

Marinette groaned. “I don’t know Tiki it seems like the stranger these akuma are dressed the crazier their powers are. In any case we need to get moving. Spots On!”

Moments later Ladybug was out the skylight and leaping from rooftop to rooftop as she played catch up with Chat Noir. As she drew even with him the sound of an explosion echoed out three streets over and the two of them raced towards the noise knowing that its where the akuma would be. 

“So what do we think this Exposer person can do?” Ladybug yelled 

Chat snorted launching himself over the peak of a rooftop “I don’t know but hopefully it leaves us with our clothes on!” 

Ladybug stumbled “Really Chat?!” she demanded as Chat laughed 

“I cant help that Hawkmoth picked such a stripped down name!” 

“Chat!” Ladybug yelled but unfortunately she was too far away from him to swat him for it. 

Chat laughed again making sure to stay out of arms reach even as they swiftly approached their target.   
They couldn’t see the akuma but as they came near the heart of the noise they found they could easily hear what was going on.

“I shall expose what you really are down to your very core!” The Exposer yelled 

“I’m innocent!” Chloe shrieked “Someone save me!” 

As the superhero duo cleared the roofline they could only watch in horror as the akuma let fly with one of her rainbow colored pompoms. 

“No!” Ladybug yelled throwing her yoyo in an attempt to stop the attack. 

Unfortunately they had arrived the slightest bit too late and the attack struck before the yoyo could come close to blocking it. Rainbow smoke poofed away from Chloe as she screamed her high pitched wail getting even higher as the smoke enveloped her. Her scream cut only to be replaced by coughing and then as the smoke dissipated quickly it revealed a very small four year old Chloe. Chloe continued coughing for a second waving a hand that was quickly covered by too large sleeves.   
Then as her eyes opened the world froze, her little mouth dropping open. 

“Wha you do?!” Chloe shrieked adorably waving her chunky little sleeve covered hands even as she tried to move forward only to trip on her now too large clothes. She fell flat on her face and her shrieking questions dissolved into simple screams of fury. Her legs kicked and her arms waved inside the too large clothes giving a slight impression of a limp sock puppet. 

Ladybug practically shoved a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and Chat snickered quietly as he muttered “Oh that makes complete sense.”

“Oh my gosh. The truth comes out! I always knew you were a spoiled little brat but this is ridiculous!” The Exposer cried as she slowly bounced over to the shrieking four year old. Chloe stopped her tantrum for a brief second to look up and realize she was in danger. 

She gave an earsplitting wail and the Exposer actually paused for a brief second wincing at the incredible volume the child’s small lungs could produce. 

“Chat grab Chloe!” Ladybug yelled over the shrieking as they were shaken free of their mirthful shock and launched themselves into action. 

“Leave that obnoxious child alone!” Ladybug yelled throwing her yoyo out once more to catch the akuma by the waist. She yanked back hard as she landed while Chat scooped up the still screaming Chloe and darted off to find a safe place to deposit her.   
Feeling the string go taught around her the Exposer bounced backwards with the strings pull flipping easily over Ladybugs head and landed on the hood of a parked car. 

“Did you see the spoiled brat?” Exposer laughed slipping out of the yoyos grasp before Ladybug could recover. “Chloe turned into a four year old! I wish I had a camera! I wonder what other people will turn into...” The Exposer chuckled ripping a pompom off her shoulder and lightly lobbed it at Ladybug making her jump back. It missed her and the smoke rapidly dissipated though her words made Ladybug take another step back.  
Exposer had the higher ground which was annoying but not impossible to deal with. Without a second thought Ladybug spun the yoyo in her hand ready to take her on once more.

“You can’t go around zapping people for fun!” Ladybug snapped then wondered if Exposer had heard a single thing she had said. 

The Exposer was ignoring Ladybug one hand held up in the traditional ‘wait a moment’ pose as she tilted her head. A moment later a purple mask outlined her features and sighed waving her hand. “Yeah, yeah I know she is right here and honestly I really don’t see the appeal.” 

Ladybug went silent realizing Exposer was talking to Hawkmoth. As she listened to the strange one-sided conversation Ladybug shifted to the side lining up a better angle for herself to attack from and noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. A black shape appeared on the rooftop and Ladybug smiled to herself realizing that Chat had returned.   
“Look Exposer, why don’t we just relax and talk about whatever happened. If you will just let me purify your akuma…” 

Exposer flinched leaping lightly back so she was standing on the roof of the car. “No way. Chloe deserves to stay a little brat forever with the way she treats everyone around her. Besides now I’m really curious. I wonder what you will look like when your true self is revealed.”

Ladybug spun her yoyo in one hand ready to attack or dodge as she said “Sorry but I don’t feel like being exposed for the world to see.” Mentally Ladybug winced glad   
that Chat was on the roof and not beside her for once. 

Exposer laughed. “I’m not giving you a choice!”


	2. Chapter 2

The mask faded around Exposers face and in the next second she plucked a pompom from her shorts, slamming it down onto the car under her as Ladybug threw her yoyo forward. It passed through the smoke and Ladybug dodged back avoiding the smoke even as it swiftly dissipated. A pompom flew at her in the next second and she spun her yoyo causing it to burst before it struck her. Exposer kept up the pressure as she ran at Ladybug throwing pompom after pompom and not leaving Ladybug any room to attack in retaliation. In the next instant a snarl filled the air and Exposer turned to see Chat leaping at her from the rooftops.   
Ladybug saw the smirk quirk Exposers lips as she threw something at her falling partner. 

“Chat don’t let it hit you!” Ladybug yelled out in warning as Exposer threw another two pompoms at her making her dodge one and burst the other with her yoyo. The one she dodged hit the car next to her and as the smoke cleared she could make out a small toy? Chat brought his staff up before him spinning as he deflected the object thrown at him so that it went above him. 

“Gotcha!” Exposer cheered happily and raised her palm a beam of greeninsh light shooting from it to the object he deflected. 

A full sized car suddenly appeared above him and Chat yelped as his feet hit the ground tripping when he tried to get out of the incoming vehicles way. Ladybugs yoyo flew about his arm and he was yanked out of the way the car smashing into the concrete milliseconds later. Chat hit the ground on his side then rolled as Ladybugs yoyo released him scrambling back so that he was pressed against her legs. 

“What was that?!” Chat yowled on all fours ready to dodge the next barrage of attacks “She made a car come out of nowhere!”

Ladybugs hand pressed to his head and ever so gently scratched behind his ears helping to calm them both. “The pompoms she throws transforms things making people look like who they are on the inside and objects the opposite of what they really are I suppose…” She jerked her thumb at the toy car that sat where a real one had been moments ago. “I don’t know what the beam of light was but it reverted the car to normal. So I guess overall don’t get hit by her attacks.”

“Great so she is like an opposite Reflecta.” Chat grumbled

Exposer doubled over laughing pointing at them and Chat hissed at her even as he pressed his shoulder into Ladybugs thigh.   
“Oh that was great! The look on your face when the car returned to its regular size was fantastic! Forget taking your miraculous! I just want to play!” Exposer cried and launched herself at them scooping something up off the ground as she came. 

Ladybug and Chat separated instantly, going to either side of the Exposer as she ran forward. Pompoms exploded in their wake hitting random objects as they deflected Exposers attacks. A stand of newspapers became a tree, a lamppost became a torch, and a fleeing cat became a tiger that roared in terror before fleeing down an alley. 

“You weren’t even aiming at us that time!” Chat snarled rushing in towards her as he made an attempt at taking her down.

“Oops!” Exposer cackled as they heard screams come from the direction the tiger ran to. 

Throwing a pompom at Chat she was shocked as he used his baton to bat it right back at her. It exploded midair a large boulder appearing to crash down in front of her blocking her vision with smoke and stone. Exposer stumbled back away from the rock and missed Chat as he leapt to the top of the boulder. In the next second his staff struck her squarely in the chest as Ladybugs yoyo took out her legs knocking her to the ground. Chat leapt at her snatching at her hairband and Exposer reacted with a squeal of fury kicking upwards hitting him in the crotch. Chat let loose a yowl as he jerked to the side and collapsed to his knees. 

Swiftly Exposer flipped back coming to her feet pompoms in hand as Ladybug yelled “Chat move!” Chat was already rolling out of the way scrambling sideways as he managed to get his legs working properly once more. 

Exposers arm came down pompom ready to release at point blank range when Ladybugs yoyo spun about her hand and arm yanking her back before tossing her sideways into another car. A pompom in her other hand struck the car as she did causing rainbow smoke to poof away from her hiding her.   
Ladybug yanked her yoyo back to her hand and watched for any sign of movement as Chat scrambled behind another car nearby a pained look on his face. Ladybug flinched in sympathy then yelped as a boulder suddenly flew at her from the dissipating rainbow smoke. Dodging to the side the boulder smashed down throwing cobbles up everywhere even as a second boulder flew at her. Flipping backwards her back struck a wall and she had to dart to the right to avoid the newest boulder that smashed into the wall behind her. Ladybug yelped as debris rained about her head and just barely managed to block a pompom as it sailed right at her. 

“Coming!” Chat yelled as a third boulder flew her way and Ladybug darted to the side her foot catching on a chunk of fallen wall sending her sprawling. The boulder smashed into the wall above her and in the next second Chat scooped her up off the ground throwing her forward as the wall above them came apart entirely. Broken pieces of the wall struck Chat before he could get clear causing him to hit the ground in her place. Dust billowed up hanging in the air and hiding Chat from sight. 

“Chat!” Ladybug screamed twisting round to scramble forward through the dust that hung over the ground. 

“I’m ok Ladybug!” Chat answered loudly not realizing she was so close and in the next second their hands met. In a softer voice he continued. “No damage though my leg is pinned.” The dust hung hazily in the air but it was quickly settling allowing the two of them to see Exposer and more importantly each other. 

“You won’t be ok for long!” Exposer cried cheerfully, skipping towards them as she tossed a pompom in one hand. 

“Get yourself free I’ll keep her busy.” Ladybug said pressing a swift kiss to Chats forehead before throwing herself forward to rush Exposer head on. 

Using her yoyo to break the pompoms apart as they flew at her Ladybug played a furious game of follow the leader. Try as she might Ladybug was having a heck of a time getting close but that meant that Chat was safe as he dug himself out. Exposer was an annoyingly limber akuma, able to keep up with Ladybug as they fired off and dodged each other’s attacks. Even worse was the fact that Exposer also kept picking up and throwing random things at Ladybug off the street. Case and point a dime the size of a hubcap came flying at her out of a rainbow colored cloud clipping her in the shoulder when Ladybug was too surprised to fully dodge. It spun her around and Ladybug dropped low flinging her yoyo out to catch Exposer around the legs. Before the akuma could leap away Ladybug yanked upwards pulling Exposers feet out from under her. 

A snarl filled the air and a black blur flew past Ladybug in the next second. Chat was free and furious as he leaped at Exposer claws swiping at her headband when she started to sit up. Exposer let out a shriek of surprise a puff of rainbow smoke appearing as an iron spike shot from Exposers hands. Chat hadn’t been expecting that and he twisted a little too late as the spike gouged a line across his ribcage. He yelped eyes blowing wide as he started to fall unable to do anything as Exposers face lit up with a very nasty grin. 

“Chat!” Ladybug screamed starting to yank the yoyo line towards her but it was too late.   
Chat stumbled to the side one hand plastered across the wound and Exposer twisted around slamming a large rainbow colored pompom into him. Smoke enveloped him as Ladybug hauled back on the line chucking the akuma over the top of a car and into the wall behind it. Running forward Ladybug caught Chat as he stumbled from the dissipating rainbow smoke. 

“Chat are you ok?!” she demanded eyeing the blood that peeked from between his fingers. 

He coughed and winced happy to lean against her. “That really hurt but other than the scratch I’m fine.”

Swiftly Ladybug looked him over peeling his hand back to eye the wound however brief. Being critically injured on a fairly average basis gave them a terrible   
assumption that if the wound didn’t drop them immediately then it wasn’t serious. The wound wasn’t gushing blood and she couldn’t see bone so Ladybug let Chat clamp a hand back over the sluggish flow to look his costume over. Nothing on him had changed even though he had been hit by the Exposers pompom although the gash in his side had to hurt. A car alarm went off suddenly as Exposer slammed her fists into the hood. 

“That hurt.” She snarled and all at once threw something at them while firing the green beam of light from her palm right behind it. There was a sudden whomp sound then a full sized bus sprang into being swiftly soaring towards them on a collision course. 

“Oh crap.” Chat managed ears falling but Ladybug had already sprung into action. Tossing her yoyo she pulled them out of danger the bus slamming to the street and sliding after them like it were chasing them as they swung. A second later they swung in through the hole in the wall the boulders made and the bus smashed into the wall after them grinding to a halt in a heap of rubble. Feet hitting the ground Ladybug supported Chat who after a moment pulled away. 

“I’m feline My Lady. I can run on my own.” Chat said as she gave him a worried look arm still reaching towards him. 

“Well your puns are still as bad so that’s a good sign. We need to get you bandaged up though.” Ladybug answered. 

Chat grinned at her “If we finish this battle up quickly there will be no need. Besides I think it’s…” 

“That’s it!” Exposers frustrated voice cried out from the other side of the wall breaking Chat off midsentence. 

The bus behind them vanished suddenly the wall and rubble crashing to the ground with a terrific rumble. Ladybug gripped Chats hand and dragged him deeper into the store dodging shelves as she pulled. It was a toy store that they had ended up in and thankfully it had been closed when the bus busted through the wall. Unfortunately it wasn’t a very big store and the door they came up against was locked down with a cage blocking the only exit in the place. 

“Now where are you two hiding?!” Exposer screeched behind them.

Chat glanced up at Ladybug who nodded once. “Take it out Chat.” 

“Cataclysm!” Chat cried ready to take out the cage over the door only to freeze as nothing happened. 

“Um…” Ladybug murmured as Chat glanced down at his free hand then back up at her.   
“Cataclysm!” Chat tried once more following through with the movements and everything only for it not to work at all. 

“I…I don’t understand!” Chat cried then releasing his side tapped the ring on his finger. “Plagg what’s going on?” 

Plagg didn’t answer and Chat looked up at Ladybug who looked as surprised and worried as he did. 

“Plagg isn’t answering.” Chat whispered and Ladybug flinched. 

“Tiki?” Ladybug murmured even as Exposer flew up into the air over them with a jetpack on looking rather smug. 

“There you two are! Stay still so I can crush you and take your miraculous. You are starting to bore me.” Exposer growled looking rather miffed 

“A freaken jetpack?!” Chat exclaimed and flinched as pompoms flew at them. 

Ladybugs yoyo busted them before they hit hissing “We need to get out of here.”

When the rain of pompoms paused Ladybug and Chat shared a glance then split up once more causing Exposer to fly after Chat when he scooped up a ball and chucked it at her head. Ladybug darted behind one of the shelves worry surging through her for Chat and for Tiki since she still hadn’t said anything. “Tiki please answer…” 

“I’m here Marinette.” Tiki squeaked and Ladybug sighed clenching a hand over her chest in relief. 

“Why can’t Chat use Cataclysm?” Ladybug asked getting right to the point as she darted around the corner making sure Chat didn’t need her help since Exposer was chasing him.

“He got hit with one of Exposers pompom things. The magic of the akuma is messing with the miraculous magic. Plagg is fighting it but he can’t hold out forever.” Tiki answered sounding tired herself. 

“So we need to end this quickly.” Ladybug acknowledged and stepped away from the shelves she was hiding behind. “Lucky charm!”   
Light coalesced around her yoyo in the air and from it a round spotted mirror formed falling into her hands a moment later. 

“A mirror?” Ladybug questioned and glanced around herself but the world didn’t grey out or flash in any way. Confused she hooked the mirror to her waist and ran out to join Chat in the fight against Exposer. 

Chat was in the space where the broken wall was dodging pompoms even as he snatched objects from the floor and threw them at Exposer. One such object was a teddy bear and as the pompom struck it the bear suddenly grew and came alive letting out a roar. Chat dove behind a sales rack and Exposer screamed as it charged her firing a green beam from her hand that turned the teddy bear back to normal. It dropped back to the floor a cute cuddly stuffed animal once more and Exposer froze for a moment as she recovered from the fright. Ladybug took that moment to throw her yoyo causing it to wrap around Exposers waist trapping her arms at her sides. The only bad thing was that she had forgotten about the jetpack. Exposer launched herself upwards yanking Ladybug right off the floor with her. Ladybug screamed as they zoomed about the small store bashing through hanging mobiles and models. 

“Ladybug!” Chat yelled as Exposer dropped from the air tangling Ladybug in a blimp model. It snapped from its strings the ends tangling round Ladybug as Exposer was off once more this time soaring for the hole in the wall. They soared out into the light Ladybugs knees banging painfully against the ground as she tried to stop their forward momentum. Skidding forward into the street Ladybug grabbed hold of a light post preventing Exposer from taking her any higher. Wrapping her legs around the light post Ladybug hauled back on the yoyo string with both hands starting to slowly pull her down to earth.

“Let me go!” Exposer shrieked twisting in the yoyo string so one hand finally managed to come free. In the next instant she ripped a pompom off her shoulder and chucked it at Ladybug. Flinching back Ladybug twisted away one hand yanking the model blimp up from its place where it sat tangled around her arm. The pompom struck it instead of her and in the next instant the blimp expanded in size her yoyo releasing the akuma as suddenly Ladybug realized she had made a mistake. Her legs were pulled from the lamp post as the blimp continued to grow in size leaving the street as it floated up. Ladybug twisted pushing against the rubbery surface that her arm was now tied to. When the blimp became real so did the lines that had tangled around her and now they had her arm pinned to the balloon. 

“My Lady!” Chat yelled and in the next second as the blimp started to rise rapidly Chat crashed into her back grabbing hold of the now thick plastic lines that tied Ladybug to the side of the blimp. 

“Chat I can’t pull free!” Ladybug cried yanking her arm against the plastic rope that was now cutting into her painfully. 

Without a word he slashed at the cord cutting through it in seconds with his claws allowing Ladybug to pull her arm to her chest even as she started to slide down the balloons surface. Her gloved hands had no purchase and now that she wasn’t tied down as she slid towards the rounded edge. Chat grabbed her hand before she could slide far and swung her onto his back before using his claws to scale the side of the blimp as it continued to expand. 

“How are you not putting holes in this thing?” Ladybug demanded as they came to the top of the blimp. 

“I have soft paws My Lady!” Chat answered unhelpfully then dodged to the right as a rain of pompoms was hurled their way. 

They made it to the top of the balloon in a few seconds with Chat dodging the aerial attacks masterfully. The top of the blimp was surprisingly flat so the moment she could Ladybug leapt off Chats back throwing her yoyo out to smash into Exposers hand messing up her aim. Exposer yelped hauling her hand back and shaking it even as she soared out of reach of the two heroes. Landing and bouncing slightly on the rubbery surface Ladybug darted back to the center where Chat was heading. It was hard running on the surface of the blimp and it almost reminded her of a bounce houses surface since it gave yet bounced back with every step. The best way to run on such a surface was a bouncing lope that took some serious getting used to. Unfortunately they didn’t have the time to get used to it seeing that the akuma looked ready to resume her attacks at any second. Chat and Ladybug came together in the center of the blimp watching as Exposer darted around above them searching for a weak point. 

“We need to take out her jetpack if we want a chance at winning.” Ladybug murmured even as her miraculous beeped reminding her of the dwindling time they had.

“Where did she get a jet pack anyways?” Chat grumbled.

“It was probably a toy she picked up. Those pompoms are obnoxiously useful.” Ladybug answered as she glanced down at his side. Dried blood matted his suit and fresh blood dotted the dark lines surface. “Is your side ok?”

Chat spared a glance down a grimace crossing his face. “Its not deep enough to need stiches although its bleeding pretty good. It is burning pretty bad but I can ignore it easy. I think she stabbed me with an oversized nail.” 

Ladybug winced in sympathy then cried “Move!” as round colorful balls the size of beach balls flew at them. The balls struck the surface double bouncing Ladybug and in the next second a rainbow colored pompom struck her in the side before she could think of blocking. The pompom burst on impact enveloping her in a cloud of rainbow colored smoke and Ladybug cursed mentally. 

“Mari-“ Tikis voice cut off suddenly as a shiver of what felt like an electric charge surged over her. 

“Crap.” Ladybug snarled out loud as she hit the surface of the balloon coughing as she accidently inhaled some of the rainbow smoke. 

“Ladybug!” Chat shouted and managing to roll to her feet she could see him rushing towards her on all fours. Due to his claws Chat was far better at maneuvering on the blimp easily dodging the large balls and pompoms that the akuma tossed his way. A foot from her he twisted in the air and smashed a clear ball back at Exposer with his staff making her cry out when it collided. It knocked her from the air and she fell below the curve of the blimp leaving them in peace for a brief moment. 

“Ladybug are you ok?!” Chat asked reaching out to grip her arm to steady her. 

Ladybug shivered “I think so… I can’t hear Tiki though her voice was cut off. Do I look different?” 

Chat took a half a step back. “No you look the same. Don’t scare me like that!” 

Ladybug flashed him a weak grin. “Sorry it surprised me and…” 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TWO CHANGE?!” Exposer shrieked as she soared back above them. “That’s not fair!” 

Ladybug glared up at her “Life isn’t fair get over it!”   
It really was the wrong thing to say and Exposer snarled as she whipped her hand forward rainbow smoke appearing midair as more beach ball sized spheres flew at them. Chat snatched Ladybug up throwing them both sideways as the balls struck the surface and bounced. 

“They’re freaken marbles!” Chat growled as one struck near his head before bouncing away over the side of the blimp. 

“Who cares! We need to take out that dam jetpack!” Ladybug answered rolling back to her feet spinning her yoyo to deflect another ball. 

“Jetpack…” Chat muttered looking up at Exposer who was reaching into her pouch once more. “I’ll hit the jetpack. Cover me!” 

He ran forward on all fours keeping traction in a way only he could manage and Exposer followed him clearly feeling that he was the greater threat. Refusing to let her partner down Ladybug coiled her legs putting as much power into her next two jumps as she could. To her surprise she soared far higher than she thought she would almost coming even with Exposer. Ladybug bounced once more on the rubbery surface gaining the last bit of height she needed and at the peak of her jump tossed her yoyo forward striking Exposer in the head. Attacks stopped cold by the blow Exposer twisted round falling several feet in the air as she did. 

“That hurt!” she screamed looking ready to throw something at Ladybug. 

Chat took her moment of distraction in stride shooting up on his staff behind her and in the next second one of the tanks on her back exploded as his claws slashed through something important. 

“NOOOO!!!” Exposer shrieked as she lost control of the jet pack and spiraled away below the curve of the balloon. Chat fell from the air with a yelp, staff vanishing as green light enveloped him and Ladybug felt her heart plummet with his body. He had detransformed midair and without another thought she threw her yoyo forward catching his leg before he fell beyond the curve of the balloon. Bouncing to the edge Ladybug rapidly pulled the line in feeling to her relief his weight on the other end. 

“Chat!” Ladybug called not wanting to give away his identity and a second later he smiled up at her from his upside down position.

Adrien was a few feet from her hanging over the edge of the blimp by her yoyo and yet in more ways than one he still looked like Chat without the mask. Black fuzzy ears adorned his hair, black gloves up to his wrists covered his hands and she was sure she could see a tail flicking sideways as she hauled him up. Black cargo pants, green shirt with a black paw print in the center, and hoodie like jacket covered him instead of his normal ensemble but Ladybug didn’t have time to contemplate it. In the next instant her luck ran out and pink light filled the space between them as her yoyo vanished.   
Adrien yelped as he suddenly dropped twisting around and missing the edge of the blimp by mere centimeters. Marinette didn’t even think about it, she simply launched herself after him reaching for his hand as she caught up.

“You idiot!” he screamed at her looking furious and Marinette wrapped him in a hug as they fell not caring one bit that they were falling to their deaths. Ok maybe she did care but there was no way she could have lived with herself for dropping Adrien even if it wasn’t her fault. It was more than just that though. Some instinct or gut feeling told her that the sky was home. It was the same feeling she got when she threw her yoyo in the perfect position for a swing. 

“Marinette FLY!” Tiki squealed in her ear as the rooftops of Paris grew ever closer. 

“Fly?” Marinette whispered questioningly something within her coming to life as she said that word.

Instinct took over causing the muscles in her back to burn as her new set of wings caught the air and held. A soft humming filled the air as they soared forwards still falling but not nearly as fast and rapidly slowing as the neared the rooftops. 

“You have wings?!” Adrien yelped eyes wide and moments later they crashed to a halt on a flat rooftop where they both lay on the ground worn out and very shaky from the fall.

They were both panting hard, shaking, and as Marinette looked up at the blimp that was so high up in the sky it looked like a small toy she began to giggle almost hysterically. Adrien joined her a moment later crushing her in a hug that made Marinettes next round of giggles come out as a squeak.   
Marinette hugged him back just as tight running a hand through his hair and freezing as she felt the fuzzy warmth of cat ears. Pulling back to really see them Marinette gasped then grabbed Adriens head forcing him to look down as she eyed the black, furry, and very real cat ears he had coming out of his skull. 

“Princess what are you doing?” Adrien asked as she released his head only to pull him forward so she could look over his shoulder for his tail. It twitched on the ground curling towards his body and Marinette had to resist a very strong urge to tug on it. 

“Um Adrien… you have real cat ears and a tail…” Marinette squeaked 

His jaw dropped and Marinette noted his canines were longer and sharper than normal. As Adrien blinked at her trying to comprehend her words Marinette also realized his eyes were also changed, his pupils were now elongated to be more cat like. Twisting around Adrien froze as his tail came into view then one hand flew up to his head as the other reached for his tail. Adrien was used to his leather tail that only moved for balance or when his mood was sketchy, this tail however was not leather. It was furry though not poofy thank goodness, and it wouldn’t hold still either. Twisting round even further he tried to grab it and it twitched sideways avoiding his grasping hand. Marinette laughed at his antics her hands coming up to prevent him from chasing his tail further. Realizing what he had done Adrien blushed getting a good look at Marinette his surprise from earlier coming back all at once.

“Ok I may have gotten a tail and cat ears but I can’t believe you have wings!” Adrien cried his eyes wide and excited as he tried to crane around her to get a better look at them. At his words Marinette suddenly seemed to realize he hadn’t been the only one to change. 

A look of shock crossed her face and she glanced down at her polka dotted covered hands then craned her head as she glanced behind her eyeing the translucent black wings that poked out from under two rounded swaths of fabric. One of them twitched as she focused on it and she could feel the tremble of the wing all the way into her spine. A part of her mind felt detached as she thought ‘I have wings, my parents are going to freak’ then all at once reality hit. 

“Ghaaa!” Marinette shrieked leaping up to her feet and her wings suddenly opened vibrating rapidly as she hovered. “Ahhhh nooo!” she shrieked again tilting forwards flailing her wings instantly freezing and she fell right onto her face. 

“Marinette!” Adrien cried scrambling to her side eyeing his panicked girlfriend carefully. As much as his outfit had changed hers was completely altered and he couldn’t help but think it was because she was a designer at heart. The only thing left of her normal attire from what he could tell was her little pink purse. Her top was red with black polka dots and extended to mid-thigh in the back. Following the curve of her ribcage the front of the top was slit to a spot just under her breasts, and a black skintight bodysuit was beneath it covering the rest of her down to where it met knee high red polka dotted boots. A belt with two pouches hung around her waist and what looked like a yoyo was there too. A round hole in the back of her shirt allowed for her wings to move freely although they appeared to be covered by two oblong flaps of red polka dotted material now that they weren’t being used. The top was sleeveless and red polka dotted gloves covered her arms up to her elbows. Like him a mask no longer covered her face but the way she looked it was impossible to not see her as Ladybug.   
Marinette groaned, a very unhappy worried sound making Adriens heart pound.

“Marinette are you ok?” Adrien asked hesitantly watching as her wings buzzed slightly when he touched her shoulder. 

“I…I have wings!” Marinette cried looking up at him with shock in her eyes as she slowly sat up rubbing her nose. 

Something about her words made Adrien pause and with a frown on his face he asked “You didn’t realize you had wings?” 

Marinette shook her head “Tiki told me to fly when I caught up to you and it was just instinct I suppose… Speaking of Tiki…” She looked around her panic over discovering she actually had wings dispersing in favor of finding her kwami. 

Adrien felt his ears flatten a sound very close to a growl slipping past his lips. Marinette froze at the sound and he gripped her hand as he stared right into her bluebell eyes. 

“You didn’t know you had wings and yet you jumped after me?!” He roared all at once the sheer stupidity of that thought driving him to yell.

Marinette flinched but then her eyes grew steely. “Of course I jumped! I dropped you! We would have figured out something…”

Adrien cut her off. “You idiot! Stop putting yourself into danger to fix my mistakes! I’m supposed to be protecting you not the other way around!” 

“NO!” Marinette snarled startling Adrien so that he instantly went silent ears pricking in surprise. “That is not the way this works.” She shoved a finger into his chest her glare withering. “We protect each other and catch one another when the other falls.” She continued stabbing him with her finger leaving him feeling as if she were poking holes in his very spirit. “I will never stop fighting to save you just as you will never stop fighting to save me. You have no right asking me to stop.”   
Adrien caught her hand his chest staring to feel bruised as he realized that she had retained Ladybugs strength even now that she was in civilian form… well sort of in civilian form.

“But I’m supposed to be your shield. If one of us falls it has to be me because I can’t fix everything like you can.” Adrien whispered before she could continue.   
Marinette sighed as his gaze fell from hers and his cat ears drooped. The look was adorable on him but Marinette knew that she couldn’t leave this discussion as it was, she hesitated to call it a fight since they weren’t yelling or lashing out at each other. 

Silently Marinette lifted her free hand to his face forcing his gaze back to hers. “Adrien, Tiki is the one that shields my body but you are the one who holds and shields my heart. When you go down in a fight…” She broke off for a second her voice catching as she remembered several of those occasions before managing to start up once more. “Just know that I can’t lose you Adrien. It’s like Plagg said a while ago, once you go down I go all out to make sure that you will wake back up.”  
Adrien felt furious at her words and yet he was also filled with pride. He knew that she always had his back no matter what, but to hear her say it in a total no nonsense tone made him swell with love for her. 

“You have held my heart from the day I really met you.” Adrien said making a smile flicker at the corner of her lips. She went to reply probably something just as sweet to say back when Plagg groaned and flopped out of the pocket in his jacket into his lap. 

“Oh my god I can’t take this gooey sweetness anymore… Tiki we let them have their little tiff and now they will work better as a unit can we please go now! I am starving and the weird akuma magic has me feeling nauseous.” Plagg whined looking pitiful as he did. 

Tiki flew out of Marinette purse letting out a scolding buzz as she did. “Must you ruin every moment that they have like this! They just fell in civilian form from a height greater than the Eiffel Tower and if they hadn’t been hit by that ridiculous akuma they both could have died!” 

“Um…” Marinette started but the two kwami looked up at her with a shocking glare and she went silent. A buzz of sound passed between the two kwami, their two chosen looking on in quiet awed confusion until all at once it broke off. Tiki flew up before Marinette and for once the cute kwami looked deadly serious, an aura of power leaking from her making Marinette want to cower. 

“You both need to work on your fighting strategies. Yes you were lucky and you always are Marinette but the past few times you have fought akuma you two have managed to put yourselves in mortal danger. Our magic can only cover you so far and these akuma are not going to get any easier to fight. If anything things will only become more dangerous.” Tiki scolded

Marinette looked shocked, guilty, and severely upset at her words while Adrien didn’t know what to think. He had never heard Tiki use that tone before and clearly neither had Marinette. In fact she looked fairly close to tears. Plagg grumbled something under his breath them flew up off Adriens lap to hover right in front of his face. Plaggs eyes narrowed and something in Adrien made him sit at attention some instinct telling him that he was very much in trouble. 

“Plagg?” Adrien started then yelped as Plagg darted forward nipping the very tip of his nose making his eyes instantly water and his cat ears fall so they were plastered to his head. It was a silent rebuke one that if he hadn't gotten hit with the akumas magic would have had very little effect. Now with the true instincts of a cat surging through him however the rebuke struck far deeper than any words could. A whine fled his lips and in the next second he buried his head into Marinette lap. 

“Plagg!” Tiki cried watching as Adrien shivered and Marinette ran a hand over his head still looking upset by Tikis words as well as confused. 

“What? He is my kitten and words don’t usually work on him as well as they do on your girl. Besides now that he has the cat half combined thanks to the akuma my scolding will have a far deeper message than anything I can say.” Plagg huffed and at Tikis glare he rolled his green eyes. “He is my kitten Tiki. I don’t scold you for reprimanding your little bug and you almost brought her to tears.”

Tiki sighed and the two kwami looked at their chosen a silent message passing between them, before suddenly as one they spoke. “We don’t want to lose either of you.” 

Marinette flinched and Adriens head rose enough to look at the two kwami from the corner of his eye. Neither of them knew what to say to that so they both settled for mumbled sorrys to their respective kwamis. Some part of them knew that the reason why they were being affected so much by the kwami was because of the akuma magic but just because you knew the cause of something didn’t change the effect it had over you.   
In the end after they settled from their fight and subsequent scolding they stayed on the roof for a while regrouping themselves and in Marinette as well as Adriens case adjusting to their new forms. The two kwami watched on proud and worried over their chosen but both kwami were feeling exhausted. 

“Do you two think you can make it back to Marinettes house?” Tiki asked as Adrien bounced off a chimney swatting playfully at Marinette who was mastering hovering quite well. 

Marinette snickered grabbing his hand as he leapt into the air to swat at her again and without breaking the hover swung him forward so he could land on the top of the chimney. Adrien hadn’t been expecting that and he landed wrong his feet missing the edge so that he landed on his stomach. 

“OOOWWW…” He complained as Marinette laughed settling herself back to the rooftop turning her attention back to Tiki.

“I think we will make it just fine Tiki but what are we going to do about my parents?” Marinette asked “I mean it’s quite obvious even without a mask on that I am Ladybug and Adrien isn’t much better off. Especially since I have wings and Adrien has cat ears complete with a tail for goodness sakes.”

Tiki shrugged a little helplessly. “We all need rest Marinette. You can probably hide in your room until Plagg and I recover then sneak back out to deal with the akuma. Exposer hasn’t made another rucks yet so we will have to wait for her to appear again to take them out.” 

Marinette nodded stroking Adriens head as he pressed against her on all fours. She smiled at the softness of his hair and marvel at the warm fuzziness of his ears as she rubbed them. The ear she was rubbing twitched in her fingers and Adrien sighed leaning against her harder. 

“I would say we can hide at my place but it still wouldn’t explain how we got out of your room in the first place.” Adrien murmured even as a purr started to rumble out of him from her pets. 

“Who cares about all that I’m hungry and someone promised me cheese bread for lunch!” Plagg complained and at his words Marinettes eyes went wide. 

“Oh my gosh… Lunch! My mom is going to come get us for lunch and we are not in my room!” Marinette spazzed suddenly and Adrien understood why. 

“We have to get back to your house! Come on lets go!” Adrien said and started to run leaping to the next rooftop over as Plagg grabbed hold of his hoodie jacket.  
Tiki dove into Marinettes purse and she was off like a shot sprinting and jumping alongside Adrien as they raced the clock back to her room. Several times Marinette had to fly grabbing hold of Adriens hands to clear jumps they usually needed their equipment for. Adrien loved the sensation of flying each time and from the look on Marinette face she seemed to be enjoying it as well. Finally they reached her balcony and she dropped from a hover right through her open door feet hitting the discarded bag of cat toys on her bed and scattering them across the sheets. Adrien dropped down beside her grinning because they had made it in time. The movie was still playing on the computer and her door was still closed. In the next instant however a knock sounded on the door below them and Marinette got a very panicked look in her eyes. 

“Yeah?” Marinette squeaked jumping over the edge of her bed and hovering in the air as Adrien dropped to his belly on her bed. 

“Marinette? Are you two ok?” Her mom called the door starting to rise. 

“AH! Yes!” Marinette shouted dropping to the floor landing slightly on the door to snap it closed once more. “Don’t come in… I was showing Adrien… ideas for presents!” she lied swiftly leaping towards her closet as she riffled through some costumes and pulled out a cloak that she swiftly wrapped around her. 

“Oh is that why you two have been so quiet up here?” Sabine asked curiously through the closed door.

“Yep!” Marinette yelled back scrambling back to the door in case her mom decided to try and peek. 

A yowl froze her midstep as she made it to the center of the room. 

“Marinette? What was that?” Sabine questioned sounding concerned as another yowl echoed. 

Marinette was mortified and as a cat toy ball flew over the edge of her bed she realized her mistake. 

“It’s the movie! Ill SHUT IT UP right now!” Marinette called emphasizing several words in an attempt to get Adrien to stop making noise. 

“No mine!” Adriens voice yowled over the sound of the film and in the next instant Plagg flew over the edge of the bed Adrien leaping after him in the pursuit of what looked like a chunky mouse toy. Adrien caught the end of it as he fell the toy shredding under his claws and the thing burst sending minty leafy flakes everywhere. 

“Adrien!” Marinette shrieked as he suddenly landed on her knocking her to the ground with a huge thump. 

“Marinette?!” Sabine yelled worried as she flung Marinettes door wide open. Tiki grabbed Plagg who was now half buried in the toy still floating a few feet from the kids on the ground not seeing Sabine as she froze in the doorway. 

“I told you to stop teasing him!” Tiki squealed knocking the toy off his head and Plagg simply giggled snuggling against her midair as he purred. Adrien was doing much the same thing to Marinette and as Tiki looked down she realized Marinettes mother had fully come into the room staring at the scene before her shock written all over her face. 

“What on earth?” She asked staring at the mess before her. 

Tiki at a loss did the only thing she could think of “Uh…Meow?” she uttered and Marinette made a choking sound before falling back flat on the floor hands over her face. 

To the kwamis surprise Sabine threw her head back and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

They were so busted it wasn’t even funny and all Sabine could do was laugh at the distraught expression covering her daughters face as the two fairy creatures all at once dove for cover. Well the red one did at least. The cat shaped one slowly sank to the floor and once there began to roll around in some leaf flakes much like Adrien was doing. Adrien didn’t seem concerned at all purring and rubbing his face into the floor and over Marinette. 

“Mom…” Marinette all but whimpered not knowing what to say or do. Over her time as Ladybug Marinette had come up with numerous scenarios in her head where her parents or at least her mom figured out she was Ladybug. Most of them were akuma fights gone bad or having to use her powers in front of them for whatever reason. Never in a million years did she ever think she would be ousted like this. With a cat eared Adrien snuggled to her, purring up a storm and her adorable red bug styled kwami meowing of all things before diving into hiding. It hadn’t helped to meow the last time she had been caught why in the world had Tiki done it again?! With the stress of the day affecting her Marinette could only groan giving up entirely as she simply let Adriens purr vibrate through her. 

“Marinette, sweetheart, I think we need to have a talk.” Sabine said gently coming fully into Marinettes room. She put out a hand and after a moment Marinette sighed reaching up to grasp it. As Sabine started to pull Marinette to her feet Adrien grumbled and wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her trapped in a sitting position.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sabine asked and Marinette groaned once more as she got a good look at one of the leaves on the ground. 

“Its cat nip… I had hoped it wouldn’t affect him…” Marinette answered letting go of her mom’s hand to poke at one of Adriens cat ears which twitched.

“Let me go you silly kitten we have some explaining to do and I am not doing it alone! Especially since this is your fault for pouncing on me.” Marinette hissed as   
Sabine hid a smile and watched as her daughter poked and prodded at him when he refused to let go. Suddenly he yelped as she poked his side and only belatedly did Marinette remember the wound he had there. It was a blessing in disguise however because the influx of pain seemed to shake him slightly free of the effects the cat nip had over him. 

“Sorry Adrien I forgot about your wound. You need to get up though!” Marinette said swiping at his hair so she could look him in the eyes. 

“He’s hurt?!” Sabine cried and Marinette glanced up at her mom who looked alarmed. 

“Uh… Its just a scratch… a deep scratch.” Marinette answered finally and Sabine turned away looking down the stairway. 

“Tom come here I need you to carry Adrien to the bathroom.” Sabine called and a few moments later Tom pounded up the stairs only to freeze as he took in the sight before him. Adrien had managed to sit up with Marinettes help and Tom could see that he had cat ears and what looked like a tail twitching on the floor beside him. The cloak Marinette had thrown on was falling off one shoulder completely revealing a red polka dotted outfit and all at once everything clicked. 

“Oh well this explains a lot.” Tom said scooping Adrien up off the floor before he could protest. “Lets get you patched up and then we can have the full story over lunch.” 

It took a few minutes for Adrien to come out of his happy cat nip daze and it was really only after Marinette threatened to soak him with cold water did he really start paying attention. They patched up his side which thankfully hadn’t blead on his shirt on the run home and although Sabine acted like she was fine he could see the concern on her face when they saw the other scars on his chest and back. Most of them were little thin silver lines although the ones he had gotten from Ironclaw were still a little puffy and raw looking. Adrien didn’t say anything but he knew from the look in Marinette eyes that she recognized every scar and he had a feeling that she had her share as well. Finally though they were finished and as one they were shepherded into the kitchen. 

“Ok kids start talking.” Sabine said as she got out lunch and Tom loaded up four plates. 

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other unsure of where to begin. Adrien felt strangely hung over like had had taken cold medicine or something and Marinette stood as he laid his head down on the counter. 

“Um I’ll be right back.” Marinette said and darted up her stairs. 

When she entered her room Marinette called for Tiki, who appeared after a moment over the top of her bed.

“Coming Marinette.” She called then disappeared for a moment. When she flew over the beds railing she carried a limp Plagg in her paws. 

“I’m going to need your help explaining things.” Marinette said softly cupping her hands so the kwami could land in them. 

Tiki nodded “I’m sorry about hiding… and meowing… I was just caught off guard.”

Marinette giggled and pressed a gentle kiss to the tiny kwamis forehead. “It ok Tiki at least you weren’t high on catnip.” 

Tiki giggled as well and leaving a snoring Plagg in her hands she flew up to sit on Marinette shoulder. “Well at least this means I don’t have to hide in your house anymore and can eat all the cookies I want.” 

Marinette nodded at Tikis words wondering how her parents were going to act from now on. They knew she was Ladybug and Marinette knew they both watched the feeds from the akuma fights every time they were on tv. Would they be mad or try to stop her now that they knew it was her? Tiki as if sensing her reservations gently patted her cheek. 

“Its going to be ok Marinette. Out of everyone I have ever known to be discovered by their parents your parents have reacted the best to this sort of news. I’ll be right there next to you and even if they don’t approve you are the one who decides to be Ladybug or not.”  
Marinette sighed but deep down she knew it would never come to that. Still it made her feel better to have Tikis very slight weight resting against her shoulder as she strode back into the kitchen. 

Both of her parents looked up as she walked back in and even Adrien turned to look at her a sleepy smile crossing his lips as he recognized the look on her face. It was her Ladybug look, the one that spelled trouble for whatever akuma they were facing and the one that she wore when there was a job to be done. Silently he slipped from his stool and moved to her side lifting a limp dozy Plagg from her palm to crouch at her feet poking Plagg mercilessly in an attempt to wake him up. 

“Mama, Papa, There is something I need to tell you and I am sorry I have waited this long to tell you.” Marinette took a deep breath her free hand tangling in Adriens hair as he pressed against her giving her strength. She had to remind herself that her parents already knew and that in truth this was just a formality. “I… I am Ladybug and this is Tiki, the one who enables me to become Ladybug.” 

Tiki flew off her shoulder briefly and gave a shy wave. “Sorry to have hidden from you for so long but it was necessary.”   
Marinette was slightly surprised that Tiki had spoken and she paused for a second trying to think of what else to say. With a chuckle Adrien stood pressing a quick kiss to her cheek causing her to blush. 

Turning to her parents he offered a small confident smile wanting to appear worthy enough to stand by their daughters side. “I apologize for not telling you sooner as well. I am Chat Noir and my kwami is Plagg who can be affected by catnip and never told me.”   
He held Plagg up by the scruff of his neck to show them what he was talking about. Plagg gave a loud yawn and stretched as he held him up only to blink sleepily as Adrien lowered him back to his palm. 

“I’m Hungry.” Plagg complained and Adrien sighed even as Marinette giggled. 

The two teens waited for the verdict standing side by side watching the adults as they shared a look. As one the two adults came around the counter Sabine going to stand in front of Adrien as Tom went to stand before Marinette.

“We are so proud of you both.” They said at the exact same time then as one moved forward to wrap the two teens in a four way hug. 

Adrien felt himself go stiff for a brief second, their words soaking up all the doubts and fears he had before flushing him with a sense of joy and peace. Very few people ever said they were proud of him and most of the time those words came from Marinette in one way or another. Coming from her parents those words were like precious jewels and he felt his throat go tight with emotion. 

“Oh Papa, Mama, Thank you. I love you guys so much.” Marinette whispered beside him and Adrien after a moment managed to croak “Ditto” through the lump in his throat. 

The massive hug lasted a moment longer before finally they pulled back. 

“Well then… Now that introductions are over how about we get something to eat and hear some explanations on how all this happened.” Sabine said her voice cheerful

Marinette and Adrien nodded walking back to their stools and once they sat down with their meals before them they began to speak.  
It actually took them several minutes to really get started and as they finished their meal they realized they were nowhere near being finished with their tale. As Tom started to ask another round of questions Marinettes phone vibrated and when she turned it on she gasped. 

“Crap… Adrien the Exposer popped back up!” Marinette cried jolting out of her seat so fast she tripped. Immediately her wings flew open and instead of hitting the ground she hovered. 

“I’m assuming that’s new…” Sabine asked seeing the surprised look on her daughters face.

“Huh?” Marinette questioned, immediately losing control over her wings and for the second time that day face planted. 

Adrien snickered sliding off his stool and helped Marinette up as she rubbed her stinging nose. 

“Don’t make me get out a spray bottle kitten.” Marinette growled and Adrien felt a shiver of apprehension run through him. 

“Uh… no time for that My Lady we have an akuma to catch.” Adrien stuttered giving her a sheepish grin as he lifted her to her feet.

Sabine sighed in contentment leaning into Tom as she watched the two teen interact. They were so darn cute and now that the mystery of the magic boyfriend had been solved Sabine knew that things would only get better from here on out. As parents she and Tom were going to have to set a few new ground rules of course but from what she could see her daughter and Adrien were made for each other. 

“We will be back ok Mama, Papa?” Marinette said her voice almost questioning.

“Can we see you two transform?” Sabine asked figuring it was a good answer as any.   
Marinette grinned wildly as Adrien chuckled. 

“Shall we My Lady?” Adrien asked. Marinette nodded and at the same time called out their catch phrases. 

“Tiki spots on!” Marinette called with a grin as Adrien answered with “Plagg claws out!”

In the next instant things went wrong. As their kwamis started to enter their miraculous a feeling like an electrical current surged through them. Rainbow colored dust rose around them and the two kwami were suddenly, forcefully rejected. The recoil was strong enough that the two teens ended up sprawled out on the floor themselves groaning and trying to figure out what had just occurred. 

“Kids?! Are you ok?!” Tom and Sabine called as one rushing to their sides to help them up. 

“That is not how this usually goes down.” Marinette answered with a groan as her father pulled her into a sitting position. “Tiki what happened?” 

Tiki fluttered up off the floor and flew the few feet to fall into Marinette cupped palms. 

“I’m afraid the akumas magic has bonded with you and because of that you can’t turn into Ladybug as Paris knows you. The same goes for you Adrien.” Tiki answered slowly watching as Plagg flew over to land on Adriens head. 

“Wait so I can’t turn into Ladybug?!” Marinette cried her wings twitching 

“And I can’t become Chat Noir?” Adrien echoed 

The two kwami eyed their charges a little curiously. “You two are already transformed. Now all you need is the masks.” They answered together. 

Marinette felt her jaw drop. “You want us to go out and fight this akuma like this?!” 

Plagg snickered. “Unless you want to go to school and live out the rest of your life like that you don’t have much of a choice.” 

“As much as I hate to agree with Plagg, he’s right Marinette. We already kind of look like our alter egos and I’m sure you have some masks lying around. Once we have a mask on no one will be able to tell the difference.” Adrien said scooting closer to her recognizing the panic in her eyes. 

“But… I…” Marinette started but Tiki broke in her eyes wide and piercing.

“You must defeat the akuma to return your own states back to normal. Once you do that we can combine properly and cleanse the akuma. I have told you numerous times that you were chosen as Ladybug because of who you are down to your core. This akuma has proved that.” Tiki stated her little paws patting Marinettes hands.   
Marinettes jaw worked opening and closing slightly as no words came out. Warmth surged through her and she knew she was blushing but she was also filled with pride as she realized her kwami was right. Marinette had always been unsure of herself, unfortunately being picked on for years tended to do that to a person. Since meeting Alya and becoming Ladybug though she had been regaining her confidence slowly but surely. Now sitting in her kitchen with her parents to either side of her, Tiki encouraging her, and Adrien staring at her with absolute devotion it all finally clicked. She was strong, brave, selfless, and she was Ladybug. A smile spread across her face and she looked into her kwamis eyes finally understanding. 

“Thank you Tiki.” Marinette whispered and Tiki beamed sensing the change within her chosen. 

Adrien was still gazing at her and he smiled as her eyes met his. There was a change in them she noticed and Marinette realized that Tikis words had reached him too. 

“I have two masks in my room it will take me just a few minutes to alter them so we can use them.” Marinette said and Adrien nodded. 

Marinettes parents helped the two teens up off the floor and pulled them into a hug before they could escape. “If you two are going out like this just wait one moment before going I have something you can use.” Sabine said and pulled Tom towards their room. 

Adrien shot Marinette a questioning glance and she shrugged. “I don’t know but we can wait for them in my room while I do the masks.” 

They ran up the stairs and Marinette found the two masks she wanted. Ironically she was actually making a Ladybug costume for Alya and as a joke she had also started on a Chat Noir costume for Nino. The masks for the two costumes were practically complete and only needed a few finishing touches so they could be secured around their heads. As she was doing that Adrien pulled up her computer and followed the Exposers movements as best he could. 

“Done!” Marinette cried a few minutes later and he was at her side in an instant grinning like a fool when she slipped the mask on him checking for any issues. “Can you see ok? It doesn’t mess up your vision anywhere right?” 

Adrien shook his head then helped her slide her own mask on. “Ok we have masks and the kwami and… uh Princess… I just realized I don’t have any weapons other than my claws.” 

Marinette froze her eyes wide and reached down to her side where her yoyo usually sat. The lucky charm mirror was there but no yoyo and she pulled it off to look at it once more. Adrien groaned when he saw it was a mirror. 

“It’s a mirror? I thought it was your yoyo… Great so neither of us have weapons.” Adrien bemoaned 

“That’s why I asked you two to wait.” Sabine said emerging into Marinette room carrying several items. Tom followed with a staff in hand. “We only have one staff and I don’t know if it will help but I found these as well.” 

She dumped the items in her hands onto the bed and Adrien chuckled. It was a can of silly string, some pepper spray, rope with a weight on the end, and some other odds and ends that Marinette couldn’t think of any use for in a battle. 

“I call the silly string!” Adrien cried with a grin.

Marinette swatted his hand making him recoil with a small yelp. “What would you use silly string for in a battle?” 

“A distraction.” Adrien answered his ears twitching as his other hand nabbed the can before she could stop him. 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she pocketed the pepper spray and hooked the rope to her belt. “Fine you are taking the staff as well.” 

Adrien paused looking up at Marinettes mom. “Then you won’t have a weapon.” 

“No matter what one of us isn’t going to have a weapon. You are better at using a staff though. Besides depending on where Exposer is we can always switch the staff between us. While we run I’ll need my hands free anyways.” 

Adrien clearly didn’t like the idea but didn’t argue and grabbed a few other items to pile into his pockets then turned to Tom to take the staff. 

“You two be careful out there.” He said giving both Adrien and Marinette a stern look as he handed the weapon over. Sabine didn’t bother with words and simply pulled Adrien into another hug. He blushed and once she released him Adrien leapt straight up onto Marinettes bed to open the hatch. 

“We will be back soon. Then we can bake cookies or something.” Marinette said flashing a smile at her parents trying to ease their minds since she could see the worried looks in their eyes. 

They nodded as one and Marinette flew up to the window closing her wings briefly to climb out. 

“Where to Chat?” Marinette asked and Adrien grinned 

“Down town. Can we fly or will that wear you out?” 

Marinette nodded “I should be fine. Hold onto the staff in the center and we will see how it works.” 

She flew up into the air as Adrien raised the staff up holding onto it in the center. Marinette grabbed the staff on either side of his hands and flew up a little testing the weight and her balance. To her surprise it was easy and in truth it didn’t feel like she was carrying a whole other person.

“Hold on tight.” Marinette commanded then surged forward as Adrien let out a delighted whoop.

It felt fantastic to fly and Marinette wished that her normal costume gave her this ability. Swinging on a yoyo string was epic and a ton of fun but it had nothing on true flight. Angling them towards downtown Adrien pointed her in the direction to go since as they got closer he could hear the ruckus the akuma was causing. They zoomed up over the peak of a building and suddenly they had a front row seat to the Exposers mischief. She had gotten her hands on another jetpack and her back was to them as she pegged anything and everything in the street below.

“Throw me!” Adrien called as Marinette darted towards her.

There was no time to demand an explanation so biting her lip Marinette did as he asked spinning round to build up some extra momentum and releasing him at the perfect moment. He surged from her grasp raising the staff as he came down upon Exposer. Exposer didn’t have a chance to even see him coming and Adrien slammed the staff home into the jet pact busting it before leaping off once more. Marinette swooped in snatching the raised staff catching him before he could fall too far while Exposer let out a shriek as she fell into an uncontrolled spiraled towards the ground. Somehow Exposer managed to shuck the jetpack and in a puff of rainbow colored smoke what looked like an oversized marshmallow sprang from the air enveloping Exposer before they struck the hard ground. 

“Is that a packing peanut?” Marinette queried as she flew down towards the ground.

“Who know My Lady that bag of hers if probably packed with all kinds of things!” Adrien answered with a chuckle. 

Marinette glared. “Don’t make me drop you Chat.” 

Adrien grinned up at her and did a pull up to press a swift kiss to her lips. Startled Marinette did drop him but thankfully they were only a few feet from the ground. Adrien laughed as he landed on his feet and Marinette growled as she settled down on the ground next to him. 

“OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING!” A voice squealed from off to the side and the duo spun ready to fight. 

Alya stepped out of an alley and the two heroes groaned. Alya had been hit by Exposer at some point and now she was dressed in a fashion that reminded them of when she was Lady Wifi. She didn’t have a mask on but she did have several little high tech looking balls that were clearly some kind of camera. 

“What are you doing here?” Marinette demanded flinching back as one of the cameras zoomed over to them. 

“Duh! Getting my scoop! I’ve already been hit by her powers and unlike Chloe I’m like a super reporter on the inside! These little cameras are epic!” Alya answered a wide grin plastered across her face. “But enough about me! What happened to you two! I mean Ladybug you have wings and Chat Noir is that a real cat tail?!”   
Marinette groaned “Alya this is not the time…”

“You will pay for breaking my jet pack again!” Exposer screeched from behind them and Adrien darted in front of Ladybug as a beam of light shot from Exposers hand.   
Adrien yelped as the beam hit him and his cat characteristics vanished. Unbalanced by the sudden change he stumbled and Marinette caught him tuning her body so she blocked the view of the camera that was pointed their way. Adrien was back to normal and the only thing protecting his identity was the black mask that covered his face. 

“So my powers did work on you!” Exposer yelled sounding triumphant. “I can’t believe you actually came back to fight without your miraculous!” 

“We will always fight to protect Paris no matter what form we take!” Marinette snarled as she glared up at Exposer. Then in a softer voice she whispered “Are you ok?”   
Adriens head nodded against her as he turned in her arms. “I’m fine, that felt really weird but if I’m back to normal then I can transform.” 

“Better hurry I think I made her mad.” Marinette answered not liking the look on Exposers face just before she was enveloped by rainbow smoke.

“Claws out Plagg.” Adrien hissed and with a whoop Plagg vanished into his ring.

Marinette closed her eyes as the flash of green light enveloped him then yelped as Adrien threw them both sideways flames scorching the place where they had just been. Her wings opened instinctively and she shot forward with Chat clinging to her as the flames followed them hungrily. Taking a sharp turn into an alley Marinette slowed and Chat let go dropping to the ground the to look himself over.

“It worked!” he cried then threw his arms around Marinette dancing her around in a quick circle. 

“That’s not fair!” Exposer screamed from out in the street and Chat moved back to the corner to peer out. Flames shot past and he yanked his head back just in time to avoid a scorched nose although it singed his hair. 

Marinette rolled her eyes “You are going to get your nose burned, frozen, or cut off one of these days doing that.”   
Chat snickered and rubbed his noes as he made his way back to her side. “Since you still have wings you want to go high and I will go low?”

“I don’t think there is another choice. Although…” Marinette paused for a second thinking then pulled out the can of pepper spray. “Give me the silly string and you take the pepper spray.” 

Chat cocked an eyebrow at her “Do you have a plan?” 

Marinette nodded “Silly string will explode when exposed to heat and flames. When that happens you dart in and spray her. Once she is blind she should be easier to deal with.” 

Chat grinned a wide mischievous grin that made Marinettes heart flutter. “That is brilliant My Lady! Its as good as done!” He reached into his pocket on his suit and to Marinettes surprise pulled out the silly string can. 

“I really need a magic pocket in my suit.” Marinette grumbled handing over the pepper spray as she took the silly string. 

“That could probably be arranged.” Tiki squeaked from her shoulder and Marinette smiled at her kwami. 

“Awesome Tiki. Now hold on tight because I’m probably going to be flying a little crazy.” 

Tiki nodded and darted into her pigtails as Marinette opened her wings once more. Before she could take off Chat grabbed her hand. 

“Please be careful. If she hits you midair with her detransforming beam you could get hurt.” Chat murmured his bright green eyes wide and pleading. 

Marinette pressed a hand to his cheek. “I will kitty. Besides even if I fall I know you will always catch me.”

Chat nodded once and let her hand go allowing Marinette to shoot up out of the alley. Marinette spiraled up into the air relishing in the feeling before turning over to find Exposer. Almost immediately she spotted her and Marinette dove for Exposer yelling out. “It doesn’t seem like your powers worked so well on us! All you did was make us stronger!”

Exposer let loose a shriek of combined surprise and rage then pointed the device in her hand skywards. Fire surged from the tip and Marinette twisted midair the fire missing her by inches. Zipping forwards Marinette dropped lower still keeping an eye out for Chat as he darted from the alleys entrance. 

“I’m going to burn you to a crisp!” Exposer squealed shooting another wall of flame at her. Lobbing the can of silly string into the heart of the flames Marinette banked as heat made her skin uncomfortably warm. A boom echoed a moment later and Exposer shrieked throwing the fire gun away from her body as the exploded can of silly string rained fire down around her. A couple pieces landed on her and she yelped at the contact swiftly patting out her pompoms. Chat flew over a car a moment later staff in hand as he took a swing at Exposers legs. The strike landed sweeping her legs right out from under her and Chat moved forward to follow through. Marinette flipped around to keep a better eye on the battle when a puff of smoke enveloped Exposers hands. Chat couldn’t see what she had done but Marinette could. It had been a toy sword before, one that Exposer had pulled from her bag as she fell, but on contact with the pompoms it suddenly became very real, very sharp, and very dangerous.

“Chat back!” Marinette yelled as Exposer thrust forward. 

Chat reacted instantly leaping to the top of his staff as a sword slashed at the place where he had been a moment before. The sword clanged harshly on his staff and Exposer was on her feet in a second aiming higher with her second thrust. Chat flipped back off his staff avoiding the blow with ease then swung the staff up to parry a clumsy downward strike. The sword slid off the staff with a screech and the end of the staff cracked into Exposers chin causing her to stumble back a few steps. 

“That’s a nasty little habit you have there, with the sneak attacks through the smoke. My Lady will be fur-ious with me if I let you cut me again. Might we try a safer object to fight with?” Chat asked as he lazily parried her next blow. 

Exposer gave a wordless shout of rage at his total nonchalance and tried her absolute best to skewer Chat. He dodged with a laugh while Marinette hovered and watched for an opening fingering the length of rope at her side. Silently she told herself not to worry, Chat was a master at fencing and even she could tell Exposer had no clue as to what she was doing when it came to swinging a sword. The problem was that even though she had no idea how to fight with one she was still far stronger than the average person and one lucky hit was all she needed. Exposer slashed down again and Chat caught the sword on his staff bracing against the straining sword with both hands. 

“You don’t seem to be improving at this so how about we call it quits and try something different?” Chat asked a sly grin on his face.

“An excellent idea lets see what I’ve got!” Exposer panted with a grin of her own then reached into her bag once more.

Chats eyes flicked up to Marinette and she dove throwing the weighted end of the rope at the hand going into the bag. Throwing a weighted rope and throwing a yoyo were two totally different things and Marinette only realized it after the weight had left her hand. She missed and the weight struck Exposer in the back instead causing her to stumble forwards a step with a gasp. With the pressure on his staff released Chat dropped one hand his other flinging the sword sideways with a shriek of metal scraping metal. In the next second Exposer screamed as Chat leapt back the pepper spray in hand. Dropping the sword Exposers hands flew to her face as she screamed again and one handed started flinging random objects with poofs of rainbow smoke everywhere. Chat ducked a bowling ball, dodged a playing card the size of a sheet and then leapt straight into the air bouncing off a chucked car to gain more height with his hand outstretched. Marinette swooped down, caught him, and then swung away as a beam of green light flashed past them. 

“What did you do to me?!” Exposer screamed her eyes slits as she tried to fire at them through tear filled puffy eyes. 

“Pepper spray!” Chat called down gleefully as Marinette swung to the side to avoid what looked like an oversized quarter.   
Exposer shrieked in fury and pain as Marinette shook him. 

“Not helping” she snarled and braked suddenly as a beam of green light flashed past them once more. 

Chat reached up grabbing the mirror at her waist and brought it up as another beam of light shot towards them. 

“Wait!” Marinette yelped but it was too late. The beam of light reflected off the mirror and a moment later struck Exposer.   
Rainbow smoke proofed into a massive cloud then suddenly they were falling. 

“Tiki Spots On!” Marinette cried and feeling the tingle of magic she snatched up then threw her yoyo at the closest thing she locked eyes on. It was a chimney and as the string went taught it swung them up Chats toes just barely tapping the ground before they were airborne again. Ladybug landed on her feet at the edge of the roof but Chat wasn’t so luck with his footing. Thankfully he still had a grip on Ladybugs hand and she hauled him up over the edge.

“I’m guessing I got her.” Chat said feeling sheepish.

Ladybug chuckled “This is why I make the plans kitten. It was a good idea though.” 

The smoke down below dissipated as Chat handed Ladybug her mirror back and the two of them dropped back down to street level approaching a still screaming Exposer. Except it didn’t look like exposer anymore.

“Lark?” Ladybug asked studying the still screeching puffy eyed girl. 

“NO I’m the Exposer and I am going to get you for this!” She screamed then charged right at them.  
Ladybug rolled her eyes and tossed the yoyo out so it tangled in her legs and trapped her arms at her sides. Exposer lurched forward and Chat caught her before she hit the ground by the yoyo string on her back. 

“What did you do to me?!” Exposer screamed as she tried and failed to get out of the yoyo. 

“Uh you did it to yourself actually.” Chat answered as he pulled the akumafied object from her hair. 

“NOOOO!!!!” Exposer screamed again and Chat laid her down on the ground before joining Ladybug a few feet away.

“How about we go to the roof where it’s a bit quieter?” Chat asked and Ladybug nodded.

Slipping her free arm around his shoulders Chat wrapped his one arm about her waist then used his staff to launch them up to the roof. Ladybug recalled her yoyo then turned to Chat with a nod. 

“Come on out you nasty akuma.”Ladybug called and Chat shredded the band beneath his claws. The butterfly wiggled out and Ladybug snatched it from the air catching the yoyo easily in her grip. 

Chat moved forward “Can I?” he asked wiggling a little in happiness as she held the yoyo out with a grin. 

He pressed a gently claw to the surface and it opened releasing the white butterfly within. “Bye, bye little butterfly!” they called together then laughed.

Hand dropping to her side Ladybug pulled the mirror out and tossed it high into the air. “Miraculous Cleanse!” 

Light exploded from the object and spiraled around the two of them briefly before shooting all over the city fixing everything Exposer had done. After a moment of silence Ladybug held up a fist and Chat grinned. For once they weren’t running low on time, unconscious, or injured after an akuma battle. 

“POUND IT!” They both cried knocking their fists together with a laugh.

“Awe… I liked my inner reporter!” A voice cried and Ladybug glanced over the roofs edge to see Alya holding her phone up recording them and pouting. “Since you guys are still here do you mind if I get a scoop?” 

Ladybug sighed and for once she really didn’t feel like playing 20 questions with Alya. After all she still had a talk with her parents to look forward to. 

“Sorry miss reporter but we have a previous engagement we must attend to. Maybe next time though!” Chat answered for her knowing she had a hard time refusing Alya in general. Before Alya could yell anything back the duo was off heading for Marinettes house since they both knew her parents would be waiting. They tumbled into her room dropping their transformations as they bounced to the bed. Adrien nearly went over the edge as the staff sprang back into being and tripped him up but Marinette grabbed him with a giggle managing to keep him on the bed. 

“You ready?” Marinette asked softly slipping the mask she had worn off her face and Adrien nodded. 

“Time to face the music I suppose.” He answered removing his mask looking a touch nervous as he did. With a smile she took his mask and tossed them down onto her bed before taking a deep breath. Marinette understood how he felt. She was nervous too but so far her parents had taken everything in stride so one could always hope. 

“Mama! Papa! We’re home!” Marinette cried leaping down her ladder with Adrien hot on her heels. 

Together they went through her trap door and found both of her parents sitting on the couch waiting for them. Taking in their grinning normal faces Sabine sighed in relief. 

“I take it the battle went well then?” Sabine asked quietly 

“Yep and I’m all healed so no need to worry.” Adrien answered patting his side as Marinette nodded.

“Good.” Sabine said the relief obvious on her face. “You kids need to sit down then because we have some things to discuss.” 

Marinette and Adrien shared a look that held worry as well as a multitude of other emotions.

“You’re not… going to tell my father are you?” Adrien asked the fear evident on his face. 

Sabine frowned not liking the fact that Adrien seemed to fear the idea of his father finding out. “We will not tell your father Adrien. That is something you should do on your own when you feel the time is right.”

Adrien sighed in relief then took Marinettes hand walking over to the other couch. Marinette cuddled close once they sat and the two kwami landed on their chosen’s laps ready to answer questions if asked. 

“So… How much trouble are we in?” Marinette asked finally and to her surprise her father was the one to start laughing. 

In the end a whole new set of ground rules were created for the Dupein-Cheng household. Curfew was 2am unless they were fighting an akuma or couldn’t make it home however, warning was required if curfew couldn’t be met for any reason. Adrien was allowed to sleep over at anytime however he had to let Marinette parents know that he was there even if he needed to wake them up to do so. To Adriens shock they even gave him a key and Sabines comment of coming home like a normal human being made him tear up for a minute. They didn’t put restrictions on them which shocked Adrien but Marinette wasn’t all that surprised. Her parents were easy going people and they knew that she wouldn’t abuse their trust in her. Besides her mom had apparently known that Chat had been sleeping in the bed with her for weeks now and hadn’t said anything in favor of waiting to see what was really going on. The only thing Tom had to say to that was that he was too young to be a grandfather. The comment had mortified both Adrien and Marinette as they both spluttered out “ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!”   
Eventually Adrien needed to return home if only for a little while and get lectured since he had not showed up for his photo shoot. Sabine stopped him on the way out and asked if he would be returning that night to join them for a late night movie marathon and Adrien had enthusiastically agreed.   
Thankfully Adrien was able to cite the akuma attack for not being able to show up and he was let off with a stern lecture and confinement to his room for the rest of the day. Once he was sent to his room Adrien waited for nightfall then slipped from his room as Chat. Arriving at Marinettes house he dropped his transformation in a nearby alley then walked to the front door. It was open and nervously he slipped in through the door. It felt weird walking into the house even though he had a key so he called out a greeting trying to figure out where everyone was. Marinette stuck her head around the wall and waved at him “Come on up!”  
He did and found to his delight warm cookies, milk, and a mess of pillows complete with blankets on the floor. Marinette was in her pjs already and she grinned at the ecstatic look on his face. 

“You have some pjs upstairs if you want to get changed.” Marinette chuckled 

Adrien darted forward to give her a peck on the cheek then launched himself up her stairs eager to get comfy on the pillows and blankets in the living room. He was back in minutes remembering to greet her parents this time before snuggling against Marinette with a purr. Neither of them lasted long though and somewhere in the middle of the movie they passed out exhausted from the long day.   
Marinettes parents eyed the two kids before them with a sigh. Adrien was curled up around Marinette their legs tangled and her nose pressed to the soft cotton shirt on his chest. A soft purr rumbled from Adrien every so often and he was almost always answered by a soft hum from Marinette. Both of them were smiling in their sleep their kwamis curled up together on a nearby pillow. Tom wrapped an arm around his wife pressing a kiss to her head enjoying the fact that the two kids before him were safe, warm, and happy. 

“You think we did what was best?” He asked his voice a hushed whisper.

Sabine nodded “You know as well as I that we couldn’t stop either of them even though we might want to. All we can do as parents is give them a safe place to come home to as well as the tools needed to survive out there. Helping them like this is the best way to keep them safe I think.” 

“They’re good kids.” Tom sighed unhappy with the fact that they really couldn’t do more.

“Yes they are.” Sabine agreed “And one day Adrien will make an excellent son in law.” 

Tom chuckled quietly in agreement wrapping his arms around the woman he loved with all his heart. The adults sighed leaning against each other content to let the two teens sleep because for now the warm house was quiet, safe, and everyone was finally home.


	4. Akuma Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to draw a penny so of course I only had the new ones with the shield on them. I had to go online and look up what the back of a penny looked like! That and only after I was done did I think about think about the fact that she is in Paris not America... oh well. Its inked with Prismacolor pens and colored with Prismacolor pencils. Enjoy!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163482695@N03/32965547168/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
